Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 is the second season of Big Brother Futuramic. It is currently ongoing. Twists 'Replacements - '''4 Houseguests that were to originally be in the season either walked or was expelled. So 2 HGs entered in place and the Hidden Houseguest twist was made for a third HG. Changing the season from 16 total Houseguests to 15. '''Hidden Houseguest -' An unknown houseguest entered the house secretly. This person was revealed at the First Eviction. '''MVP - '''An anonymous houseguest gains the ability to nominate a third nominee each week. The houseguests are chosen secretly by America. However, the first weeks MVP was chosen by the host, NxteDied. Houseguests Game History Week 1 At the premiere we meet with 14 brand new houseguests. At the first HOH of the summer, "Trivia", LudicrousLeah comes on top. She leaves after her nominations but luckily we have a voting list etc. Alanaxxii and ChocDied are the first nominees of the summer. In the POV Challenge "Flight and Fall", Camvid ends up winning the first veto of the summer. At the veto ceremony, the houseguests are revealed a twist known as MVP. The MVP gets the ability to nominate a third nominee. Bloxgame22 also enters the house as a Secret Houseguest. GavinL224 is nominated. Elisha then uses the Power of Veto on Gavin, making the MVP have to nominate a new nominee. Atmojoan3 becomes the next nominee. In a vote of 5-5-0 a tie is made between Sierra and Atmo. The HOH, Leah, then casts the sole vote to evict Sierra, making Sierra the first evictee of the summer. Week 2 At the HOH competition, "Cracking Codes", Cjsuperhero9 comes out on top. He chooses to nominate Atmojoan3 and BritishHali17 for eviction. At the Veto Competition, "Lava Lessons", The POV players had to face off. In the end Cj came on top once again. The MVP is then told that they are the MVP this week. This person nominates ItzJulieChenx as the third nominee. Cj then uses the Power of Veto to remove Atmo from the block. Cj then places Creativity_eli as the Replacement Nominee. In a vote of 6-3-0 Cole was evicted. Week 3 At the HOH comeptition, "Little Hints", LudicrousLeah comes on top once again. She chooses to nominate Superregan17 and Bloxgame222 for eviction. At the Veto Competition, "Sword Fighting", The POV players go into a FFA for the veto. Regan comes out on top and wins her first competition. The MVP is then told that they are the MVP this week. This person nominates Cjsuperhero9 as the third nominee. Regan uses the Power of Veto to remove herself from the block. Leah then places ChocDied as the replacement nominee. In a vote of 6-2-1 Blox was evicted. Week 4 At the HOH competition, "Sit, Trip, Spin", Rainbow_Explosionz come out for the first time on the Game History tab. He chooses to nominate BritishHali17 and creativiy_eli for eviction. In the Veto Competition, "Punishment or Veto", Hali comes out on top. The MVP is then told that they are the MVP this week. This person nominates AvaIsDown as the third nominee. Hali uses the Power of Veto to remove herself from the block. Rain then places LudicrousLeah as the replacement. In a vote of 3-3-2 a tie occurred between Leah and Ava. Rain uses his sole vote to evict Leah. Week 5 Before the HOH competition, A pre-juror houseguest had entered the house by winning in a Re-entry contest. Alanaxxii is back into the game! At the HOH competition, "Sliding into DMs", ChocDied comes out on top. She chooses to nominate Atmojoan3 and Cjsuperhero9 for eviction. At the POV competition, "True or False", Alanaxxii wins her first competition. She chooses to remove Atmo from the block. The MVP is then told that they are the MVP this week. This person chooses to remove Cj from the block. Rosey chooses to nominate BritishHali17 and Superregan17 for eviction. In a vote of 4-3 Hali is evicted, becoming the first juror of the season. Week 6 This week was loaded with 2 different twists. An Instant Eviction and having America as the HOH. America voted between the remaining houseguests. SuperGale77 and Atmojoan3 are the two with the most votes to be nominated. Every houseguest still in the house could vote, except the two nominees. In a vote of 4-2 Atmo was evicted, becoming the second juror of the season. Week 7 At the HOH competition...